Emily awww
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU Paily story. Sweet cute Emily. Shy insecure Paige. ( the story includes a flashforward ). "Paige, you swam really wonderful today. " says Emily with a sweet smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily awww**

 **14 year old Paige McCullers walk out from school, ready to go home when she hear a sweet female voice behind her.**

"Your name's Paige...right?" says the voice.

"Uh, yeah...sure, that's my name and..." begins Paige as she turn around, but her voice stop when she sees the most beautiful 14 year old girl she's ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Emily." says the beautiful girl.

"Hi, Emily. I'm Paige McCullers." says Paige.

"I'm Emily Fields...hmm, where have I seen you? Oh, yes! You're on the swim-team like me." says Emily.

"Really? Didn't...uh...notice you during practice today." says Paige who can't believe she didn't see a girl as cute and beautiful as Emily.

"Weird. Me is the star of the team. Swimming is my passion, it keeps me strong enough to deal with everything else in life." says Emily.

She doesn't know for sure, but Paige thinks that she is probably blushing right now. For some reason, the fact that Emily is so cute and talk in such a mature way, makes poor shy Paige acting like a person who's in love.

"Am I in love with...? No, can't be. Emily is a girl and to love a girls means that I'm a..." thinks Paige.

"Is something wrong?" says Emily when she notice that Paige seem lost in her own mind.

"Me is okay..." says Paige in a weak low tone, looking down on her own shoes, too shy to look at Emily.

"Awesome. See ya." says Emily as she walk away.

The next day after swim-practice when Paige walk out from school, Emily once again walk up to her, just as friendly as the day before.

"Paige, you swam really wonderful today. Nice, me need some strong competition." says Emily with a sweet adorable smile. "The other girls on the team don't give me much of a challenge in the pool."

"Wow, me isn't that good at swimming...!" says Paige, most likely blushing hard again. Emily seem to have that effect on her.

"C'mon, girl. You can almost beat me and by next year maybe you can and I won't be mad at you if that happen. Really. I promise." says Emily.

"OMG, do you really think I'm a good swimmer, Emily...?" says Paige.

"Yes, you're a very good swimmer." says Emily. "Rosewood Sharks is lucky to have a girl who's as fast in the pool as you."

"Thanks so much!" says Paige, almost about to jump forward and give Emily a nice BFF style hug.

Paige suddenly notice what her body does and stop herself before she hug Emily.

"You can hug me if you want to, sweetie. It's okay." says Emily in a soft friendly tone.

"Oh, but I just remembered...me don't hug people." says Paige.

Actually she does, but she is too shy to hug Emily aka the most awesome cutie-girl that Paige has ever met.

"Little bit shy huh? Me is also like that sometimes." says Emily. "You and I are gonna be true besties."

"Besties? Wow...sounds so cool." says Paige with a bright clear smile.

"You and me are really similar. Both love swimming and we are both kinda shy at times. Me is sure that we'll be real besties forever."

"I've never had a bestie before." says Paige.

"Now you do...me." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a very happy Paige. "I have a bestie."

"Awww!" says Emily who is very happy too. "I have new bestie."

The next day, Paige and Emily sit together at lunch.

"You seem to love swimming almost as much as I do." says Emily.

"When I'm swimming is one of few times I'm feeling awesome." says Paige.

"I was right. You're the perfect bestie for me." says Emily.

"And you're the perfect bestie for me." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks so much, Paige!" says Emily.

"Awww! Cute." says Paige.

"You're cute." says Emily.

Paige is surprised at how casual Emily can say that another girl is cute.

"Thanks..." says Paige who now blush again.

"Oh, I bet you know exactly how cute you really are, sweetie." says Emily.

Paige wanna say that Emily is adorable, but she is way too shy to say that.

"I'm cute?" says Paige.

"Yes, very cute." says Emily.

"Emily...it's so fun to hang out with a cool chick like you." says Paige.

"Aww, you're kinda cool yourself too, Paige." says Emily.

"You sure? I'm such an awkward messed up pile of insecurity." says Paige.

"Paige...you're not an awkward messed up pile of insecurity. You're a nice sweet girl." says Emily.

"I'm nice, but I'm also still insecure and shy." says Paige. "I wish I was more like you."

"Trust me, I'm not always as confident and happy as I seem. Sometimes I'm kinda shy too." says Emily.

"For real...? You seem so not shy one bit." says Paige.

"Maybe so, but I'm often shy like you, sweetie." says Emily.

 _ **Let's skip forward to when Paige and Emily are 27 years old and married and have a little cute 2 year old daughter together.**_

"Em, do you remember the first time we met...?" says Paige.

"Of course, babe. We were 14 and I walked up to you after school. Back then you were really shy." says Emily.

"I thought you were like the most adorable cutie-girl I had ever seen, but I was too dang insecure to say it at the time." says Paige.

"Well, truth is I kinda knew deep in the back of my mind." says Emily.

"Guess we were both too blind by youth to know that we already fell in love with each other that day." says Paige.

"Yeah, we truly didn't see that our love-story already started back then." says Emily. "Neither of us were mature enough that day to understand that we became more than best friends as soon as we met."

"Love at first sight and we didn't even know. Total wow!" says Paige.

"It took us 4 years after that to find out that we were gay and totally in love with each other." says Emily.

"You knew you were gay before I knew I was." says Paige.

"I only beat you on that by like 2 months." says Emily.

"Aww, Em! Without you I'd still be an insecure shy fuckin' closet-lesbo who is sad and alone in her room all the time." says Paige as she give Emily a kiss.

"Give yourself some credit too, Paige." says Emily. "I didn't make you confident...you made yourself the woman you are today."

"Well...me did work hard to transform Little Paige into Adult Paige." says Paige. "Now thinkin' back on it all, what you say is true, babe. It's not only thanks to you that I'm cool now."

"Yay! Emily was right. So cute." says Emily in a soft childish tone as a smile appear on her beautiful face.

"Awww, childish Em huh? Adorable!" says Paige, being kinda childish too.

Emily notice the sensual glow in Paige's eyes. When she has that glow, Paige is turned on and Emily know it.

"Oh, someone's turned on." says Emily.

"That would be me." says Paige.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, babe." says Emily.

"Wanna go upstairs, babe? I wanna cuddle you all adult-style, as Hanna would say." says Paige.

"Later, Paige." says Emily. "And yes that's what Hanna say when she want to take Caleb up to their bedroom. It's a kinda weird thing to say. So typical Hanna."

"I wonder what Spencer says to Toby when she wanna go upstairs..." says Paige.

"That's something we'll never find out. Spencer would never tell us and Toby wouldn't either, cause if he did, Spencer would freak out." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Right, but I still wish we knew." says Paige.

"Don't dip your nose in other people's love-life, babe." says Emily with a cute little smile.

"I'm no Peepin' Tom type of woman, Em." says Paige with a friendly little laugh.

"I know." says Emily as she give Paige a hug.

"Awww, Em! You're so sweet." says Paige. "I love you very much."

"I think I want to go upstairs now." says Emily.

"Adorable. Let's go up to our bedroom, Em." says Paige. "I'll make things really nice for you."

"Oh, you'll give me pleasure?" says Emily in a soft sweet tone.

"Yeah, as much pleasure as you want, my beautiful awesome Emily Fields." says Paige with a friendly seducitve smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
